


A happy birthday

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Isaac Lahey Deserves Nice Things, Isaac Lahey Feels, Isaac not being great at affection, Past Child Abuse, Surprise Party, The McCalls adopting Isaac, pEOPLE LOVING iSAAC!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: The McCalls organise a surprise birthday party for Isaac. He is definitely surprised.McCall family fluff, and Isaac appreciation :)
Relationships: Isaac Lahey & Melissa McCall, Isaac Lahey & Scott McCall
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	A happy birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired on the tags of a tumblr post from user illuminatedlahey, credit to them. Thanks for the lovely idea!

It... It hadn't been a good day. 

He woke up before the alarm after having a horribly vivid nightmare in which he was stuck in a coffin. He couldn't get out but could hear the sound of more and more soil falling on the coffin burying him there.... The fact that he was probably going to have to carry this claustrophobia with him forever was not a fun one. And not a great way to start one's day. 

It didn't get any better at school. There was so much work, so many projects, so many concepts... And Isaac knew that now he was allowed to get bad grades without being beaten, but still he wanted to do things right. He wanted to make Melissa see him as more than just a food hole hogging their space, and he wanted to prove the words of his father (dumb, good for nothing, disappointment, worthless waste of skin...) wrong. But it was hard. 

Be it because he had slept like shit or because he was, as his father suspected, dumbs as a sack of rocks, the fact was that Isaac couldn't seem to understand half of what he was being told. He sighed, and tried to concentrate, but his head was fighting it and he was afraid of having to face facts and admit he was dumb. And he didn't want to be dumb, he never had been. He wasn't a genius like Stiles, but he wasn't an idiot. He had decent grades. He was decently smart. Just not that day. 

If feeling dumb wasn't enough, he was also feeling exceptionally useless with their latest werewolf crisis. And Stiles pointing out at every turn how Isaac was useless and was not helping anything only made his headache even worse. He knew that it was just supposed to be playful banter (that's how Stiles communicates, Scott would say) and he knew that it wasn't a real headache, that it was some sort of psychosomatic reaction to the nightmare and shitty day in general, but... It still hurt. 

It did. Because this day wasn't just shitty, it was also his birthday. The one day in which he was supoosed to be special... And no one cared. There were no cards, no presents, nothing. There hadn't been anything like that since his mother was alive, so many years ago. After that, he'd spent many birthdays in the freezer, wishing he'd never been born. Hating himself and his life. 

He thought... He thought that he when he broke free of his father his birthdays could go back to meaning something, that he could go out with his friends and make great parties, to compensate for the ones he hadn't been allowed to live. But now... He was a broke student with no one, just a bed in a house he invited himself to and wasn't kicked out yet. 

He had very few friends and was the last in the list of imprtant things: first came the werewolf stuff, then class stuff, then dating stuff... Nope. No place there for Isaac stuff. Everyone was too busy. Everyone had other important things to do. 

He hadn't mentioned anything either, in case the McCalls felt like they needed to get him a cake of presents or something. There was no need to force it. It felt a bit lonely and sad that no one was going to acknowledge it, but well. With the shitty they he'd had it was probably for the best, because that would be ruined too. 

His headache only got worse as he went back home from school, and he felt as if he'd woken up seven million years ago. Maybe it was because it was the anniversary of a lot of bad things, maybe it was the heat, the pressure, the unspoken disappointment of being so irrelevant on his own birthday... He just wanted to have a nap, maybe a shower and let this awful day come to an end. 

But when he got to the McCalls, sighing, he walked into the dark living room, he turned on the light and... 

"SURPRISE!!!" 

There was people and balloons and this was all for him... His overtired head short circuited and he fell on a dead faint on the floor. 

"Guys, I think we killed him."

*

Scott glared at Stiles for his comment, as his mum and Derek ran to Isaac, who was unconscious and bleeding from a head wound he got after falling so fast. Damn. This was not the reaction he'd been hoping for. 

Talking about birthdays at some point, and about how his mum nade the best birthday parties ever, Scott had learnt that Isaac had spent a good part of his birthdays locked up or beaten, and had made a mental note to make it better for him now that he had a home were people actually wanted him to be okay, safe and happy and well. 

He talked to his mum and she'd been thrilled. She liked birthdays, and she was very big on giving Isaac all the love he could be comfortable receiving. He was a great kid, he knew how to listen, he was loyal and smart and she had been wanting a way to show him just how happy they were that he was with them, how much they enjoyed having a new member in the family. And throwing a "we love you, kid" party might have been a bit odd, but a birthday party? Ideal. 

For weeks they gathered info on him to get the best presents, the best food, the best music - everything to make him feel great on his birthday. They'd decided to keep it a surprise not to make him feel uncomfortable that they were spending money and not to talk them out if it, but boy, had Melissa and Scott talked about it. 

Half of the times Scott went to Allison or Derek was to talk about party stuff. About food or presents, there should be more than one present each becquse he's had so many years in which he hasn't had any, and to compensate for Erica and Boyd, too... At some point Stiles and Lydia joined too, saying that although they weren't the closest of friends they acknowledged that he'd been there for them these last few ends of the world and he deserved some appreciation.

"He stopped me from getting an arrow in my head, least I can do is buy something cute for him to wear."

Melissa was so happy she could burst. Sje kept talking about this birthday party, and sometimes even showed pictures of Isaac to her coworkers so they could picture his smile ("Melissa that's not your kid" "He is now!") and kept thinking of ways to make him happy in his special day. 

She had tried to stay away a bit, knowing that the last thing a teenager wanted was a parent yapping in their ear every five seconds, and knowing that he could fend for himself, but... She knew of the nightmares, of the scars, of all that he'd beem hurt... And she wanted to bury all those horrors in cake and hugs and birthday wishes. 

So when she saw him collapse in the moment that he was supposed to be happiest... To say she got worried would be an understatement. A big one. 

Derek took him in his arms and deposited it in the couch, while everyone else looked on. He woke up in about a minute, to smiles and concerned looks. 

"You feeling okay, honey?" Melissa asked, trying to be as gentle and low as possible. 

"Yeah, I... I think I got a bit overwhelmed, just that."

"That's okay."

"You did all this... For me?" 

"We did."

"Doesn't seem real."

"It's real, buddy." Scott said. "It's going to be the first of many great birthdays, I tell you!" 

Isaac smiled, and still a bit light headed, he got up. There was music and presents and pictures, and many many hugs most of all from Scott and Melissa. Isaac was having a bit of a hard time processing all of it, but after the initial disbelief he started enjoying the night and ended up having an amazing time. 

He... He didn't even remember when was the last time he'd felt this loved, this welcomed, this appreciated. These people had gone through the trouble of organizing this party, of getting him things... It was unbelievable. 

He'd been alone for so long and when his dad died he thought he had no family anymore. He couldn't have been more wrong. 

"Happy birthday, Isaac!" 

And it was. It had started out quite bad, but now... 

It was definitely a happy birthday. 


End file.
